London Buses route 131
London Buses route 131 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Tooting Broadway and Kingston, it is operated by London General. History Route 131 commenced operating on 29 October 1941 between Kingston Bus Station and Walton-on-Thames Manor Road via - Hampton Court - East Molesey - West Molesey - Walton Road. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Kingston (K) garage using AEC Regents. On 26 October 1949, the AEC Regents were replaced by AEC Regent IIIs. On 14 May 1952, the allocation was transferred to Norbiton (NB) garage. On 13 May 1959, part of the allocation was transferred to Kingston (K) garage. On 14 May 1959, the Kingston (K) allocation was transferred to Norbiton (NB) garage. On 21 January 1961, the Sunday service was extended from Walton to Hersham via Service 264. On 9 May 1962, it was extended from Kingston to Wimbledon replacing withdrawn trolleybus route 604. At the same time, part of the allocation was transferred to Merton (AL) garage and AEC Routemasters were introduced. On 1 July 1964, the Sunday service was extended from Wimbledon to Clapham Common via route 155. On 18 November 1964, the Sunday extension to Clapham Junction was withdrawn. On 23 January 1966, the Sunday service was withdrawn. On 17 September 1971, it was withdrawn between West Molesey and Walton-on-Thames, this section was replaced by route 211. On 12 May 1973, the service was converted to One Person Operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 1 September 1979, MCW Metrobuses were introduced. On 27 October 1984, the Sunday am journeys to Embankment were diverted to Aldwych instead. On 25 October 1986, the Sunday was withdrawn between Clapham Common and Aldwych and between Hampton Court and West Molesey. On 27 June 1987, the route passed to London & Country using East Lancs bodied Volvo Citybuses. On 29 September 1990, it passed to Westlink operating from their Kingston (K) garage using Leyland Titans and was extended from the Ship in Weybridge to the Station. On 29 October 1994, it was withdrawn west of Kingston, this section replaced by new route 411. In 1995, the route was included in the sale of Westlink to London United who have operated it since. On 29 June 1996, the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage and the Leyland Titans were replaced by Alexander RH bodied Volvo Olympians. On 26 September 1997, the Kingston terminal changed from Brook Street to Fairfileld Bus Station. On 30 September 2000, the route was retained by London United. In 2001, the route was converted to low floor using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 1 October 2005, the route was retained by London United. On 30 June 2007, the route was extended from Wimbledon to Tooting Broadway Station via South Wimbledon and Colliers Wood. On 2 October 2010, the route was retained by London United. On 31 May 2014, the allocation was transferred to Tolworth (TV) garage. In 2015, Scania OmniCitys were introduced alongside the existing Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 7 August 2017, part of the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage. On 29 August 2017, the Fulwell (FW) allocation was transferred to Tolworth (TV) garage. On 30 September 2017, the route passed to London General operating from their Merton (AL) garage using Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs and an Alexander Dennis Enviro 400. Current Route Route 131 operates via these primary locations: *Tooting Broadway *Tooting High Street *Colliers Wood *Merton High Street *South Wimbledon *Wimbledon *Raynes Park *New Malden *Norbiton *Kingston Fairfield Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 131, London Buses routes